Tormentas De Arena
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Entre los granos de arena y la sangre, se perpetuara nuestra historia. Amores así, son incomprendidos para el resto... GaaraxNarutoxSasuke Dedicado a Blue Happy B-Day Amor! R


"**Tormentas de arena"**

**Por: Yuni-Chan (LadyBrokenDoll)**

"El amor puede venir de demasiadas maneras, la obsesión puede atravesarse entre ellas, los errores son normales, herirnos es parte de este ciclo que algunos denominan romance. Sea como sea, solo sueño con abrir los ojos y poder verte a mi lado…Si no fuera por un día como hoy hace 18 años, no habría conocido un ser tan esplendido ser como tú, te adoro stell, feliz cumpleaños amor, que cumplas mil mas, ya eres mayor de edad así que ya podemos embriagarnos (¿?) Intentando hacer este fanfic de la forma mas decente posible!"

**Dedicado**: a Bluephoenix669, te amo! ^^

**Advertencias:** Contenido Homosexual, sadomasoquismo, violencia, sangre, tortura, trio.

**Nota de autora: **Mi primer fic en este fandom, sean piadosas no se nada de naruto T-T, a penas y lo he visto… bueno agradecimientos a unas amigas del cole por explicarme y créanme, soy de aprendizaje lento, pero bueno espero les agrade i este fanfic no quede tan wtf… en fin, ya cierro mi hocico y por fin…al fic!

**Capitulo Uno**

"**Encontrado"**

La noche hacia presencia, podían sentirse los vientos helados aproximarse a la aldea, clásicas situaciones del invierno, el precio de vivir en un lugar tan extremista son las alteraciones drásticas en la temperatura. El movimiento es silencioso, no hay mucho que hacer. Ya casi caerá la noche y todas las voces darán la apariencia de apagarse, tan solo a lo lejos las algunas risas de los infantes, fuera de ellos, los ansíanos y adultos se mostraban cansados, lentos y con la necesidad de dormir a la brevedad posible.

Una sensación inquietante le recorría. Cerró un poco los ojos para despejar sus ideas. El presentimiento de que algo pasaría no pretendía desaparecer y solo alimentaba sus ansias. Observando cada detalle, cual cazador asecha a una presa, su mirada se dirigió hacia la nada. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo, fechas sin control, algo había pasado un día así, pero estaba tan ocupado viviendo aquello que jamás aprendió la fecha…

¿Cuánto había pasado desde aquello? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?...no tenía idea alguna, más de la misma forma se sentía incapaz de disipar a sus sentidos, no porque no fuera capaz de controlar sus emociones o impulsos, si no por el simple capricho de torturar a su mente de una manera retorcida.

A pesar de su relatividad, el tiempo puede llegar a ser bastante caprichoso. Llevó su mano hacia sus cabellos despeinadlos en un gesto que denotaba cansancio, alborotó sutilmente su melena rojiza. No era el cansancio que implicaba ser Kazekage, estaba muy lejos de eso, era un cansancio emocional, aun cuando jamás lo reconocería a alguien…tenía ganas de verlo, de mirar su pecho agitado y su mirada enloquecida. De haberse permitido sonreír lo habría hecho, pero prefería perderse en esa imagen.

Demasiada tranquilidad le era molesta y reconfortante. Había vivido acostumbrado a matar, a destruir, a perderse en si mismo e ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba. Siempre fue así…siempre habría sido así…

Y habría continuado si aquel chiquillo no hubiera aparecido. Rió para sus adentros. Era imperdonable una situación así. Sin más, entró a la casa y con última mirada, mantuvo el presentimiento de que algo pasaría…y con un poco de suerte…

Esos ojos azules aparecerían frente a él…

----*----*----*----*

El silencio y las miradas de miedo rodeaban a los administradores de la posada. Sin más los dejaron pasar. Desprendían un aura perturbadora y es que personas así son de cuidado.

Valla, quien diría que eran tan miedosos en la aldea del arena

Susurró mientras acomodaba sus lentes, hebras grises caían por encima de los anteojos y la mirada de desprecio del pelinegro que le acompañaba no se hizo esperar.

Y quien diría que tú fueras tan estúpido. Cierra el hocico.

Sin más que decir se recostó en el futón,. Se sentía fastidiado. Haber tenido que venir tan solo para matar a un mocoso insignificante, al menos hubiera sido algo más entretenido. Podía sentir un chacra bastante fuerte, y lo conocía bastante bien…

_Como no recordar a alguien que te derrotó…_

Gruñó molesto ante tal recuerdo. Aun así, dudaba que tuviera que encontrarse con aquel tipo. Tenia sumamente presente la mirada sin alma y aquel rostro que jamás expresaría nada, no había nada. Un completo asesino, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su cara, después de todo… Aquel sujeto mataba por placer, en cambio el tan solo buscaba venganza.

---*---*----*---

Sus pasos eran un tanto lentos, estaba algo aburrido y cansado. Miro a su derecha para observar a su sensei con una expresión despreocupada. Aun no entendía bien que tenían que hacer. Bien se pudo haber enviado algún mensajero pero la vieja había querido que fueran personalmente.

Sonrió y su ánimo se incremento nuevamente. Hace a meses que no veía al ahora Kazekage. Ya había pasado casi un año de aquello; y sin embargo sus memorias sobre él. eran tan nítidas que le hacían sentir que el tiempo se acortaba.

.-"Sensei"-.

El varón continuó caminando y cuando hubiera parecido que no prestaba atención y que ni siquiera escucho el llamado de su alumno.

.-"Habla Naruto"-.

El rubio le observó con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa y dejó a sus labios moverse.

.-"¿Falta poco? Tengo ganas de comer ramen…"-.

Y aceleró el paso dejando al otro un poco atrás. El mayor le observo con cuidado, bien sabía que el portador del demonio del zorro, lo acompañaba por un solo motivo que solo encontraría en aquella aldea.

Tendría que tener los ojos abiertos, a veces el joven rubio, solía olvidarse de las intensiones no tan sanas de otras personas…en todos los aspectos que esa idea da para pensar.

.-"Aguarda torpe, terminaras perdiéndote"-.

----*---*---*----

.-"Kazekage"-.

El pelirrojo alzó el rostro ante la llamada que le fue propinada. No tenía humor y aquella sensación en vez de desaparecer había aumentado. Podía sentir dos chacras…uno era tan familiar, pero analizando sus sensaciones, prefería rendirse en el pensamiento de que solo era una especie de ansias.

.-"Dos mensajeros de Konoha quieren hablar con usted"-.

La mirada del subordinado era baja. Bien sabido era el temor que le tenían. Aun cuando jamás había vuelto a ponerle un dedo a alguien, no era fácil desprenderse de la reputación que poseía y por suerte o desgracia lo que había hecho le seguiría de por vida. Aun cuando la gente lo olvidara, su mente no lo haría.

.-"¡¡¡¡¡Gaara!!!!!"-.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Solo existía una persona que sería tan insolente para atreverse a hablarle con tanta confianza. Y solo existía una persona a la que le permitirá tal comportamiento las veces que fueran…

.-"Naruto"-.

---*----*----*----*----

El lugar era absurdamente rudimentario. le parecía monótono. La noche comenzaba a devorar al desierto, el frio se asomaba, la gente se guardaba, como si temieran que las arenas les cubrieran. Le parecía absurdamente gracioso tal comportamiento. No en vano el Kasekage de aquella zona era de los más temidos.

No podía haberse quedado en el remedo de posada. Podía sentir el chacra de dos personas conocidas, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo inevitable pasara. Después de todo el tiempo sin verlo, observar aquella figura le reviviría los sentidos. Aun no lo comprendía como un chiquillo así podía interesarle de alguna forma, pero jamás lo aceptaría, no había nadie que valiera más que su orgullo.

Fuera, como fuera. Esa noche se demoraba en llegar…y según las leyes naturaleza, seria larga, siniestra y lenta. En resumen, perfecta para él.

----*---*----*----*

Documentos que firmar, invitaciones a reuniones obligatorias. Se concentraba en sus tareas, pero al final de las actividades solo le interesaba terminar los asuntos oficiales. Kakashi pasó a retirarse, dejando a los mas jóvenes solos.

.-"¡hey! ¿no me llevaras a conocer la aldea?"-,

El pelirrojo se burlo en sus adentros, limitándose a dirigirle una mirada, mientras observaba la posición que las caderas del moreno tomaban, su barbilla ligeramente levantada, los cabellos despeinados. Alzó la ceja en un gesto de interrogación.

.-"¿Y que se supone que quieres conocer Naruto?"-.

A veces se preguntaba cómo podía aquel rubio ser tan imbécil.

.-"Na, eso no lo sé… Tenía casi un año de no verte, hay que ir a caminar juntos y cómprame un ramen, digo sería un buen gesto de tu parte"-.

Una risa cristalina inundo el cuarto. El habitante de la aldea de la arena sonrió para sus adentros. Por supuesto que lo llevaría a un lugar, lo que aquel chiquillo no sabía era a donde. Pero no tenía porque preocuparse era demasiado ingenuo como para notar cualquier otra cosa, eso o realmente se lucia en el papel de inocente.

.-"Entonces mueve esas piernas"-.

El muchacho sonrió y dando un suave giro comenzó a caminar esperando que el otro le siguiera. Era imposible saber si era la naturaleza nata del ojiazul o si era parte de la esencia de demonio que cargaba dentro de si, pero sus movimientos podían ser endemoniadamente sensuales en ocasiones, aun cuando jamás pareciera darse cuenta…

A veces se preguntaba cómo podía Naruto ser tan absurdamente hermoso…

---*---*----*---*---*

Sus ojos buscaban acechantes a dos personas. Estaban cerca, los podía sentir, pero no los lograba divisar, a menos que estuvieran dentro de algunas de las casas. Sin embargo sus preguntas fueron contestadas justo en el momento en que unos ruidos llamaron su atención…

.-"No…espera"-.

Esa voz… los sonidos de una respiración agitada

.-"Aquí no"-.

Esa voz… los gemidos que escapan con un deseo reprimido.

Su piel se incendió, sintió su sangre hervir, podía notar como su temperatura corporal aumentaba, su rostro inexpresivo casi era un gesto imposible de reprimir. Un gemido…no, no podía ser que aquellos dos…

.-"Ah… ¡Gaara!"-.

Aquel gemido resonó en sus oídos y al dar unos pasos más, pudo observar la puerta entre abierta de una de las casas. La energía que sentía aparecía de aquel lugar, trago algo de saliva antes de observar…Y arrinconado contra la pared su antiguo compañero de misiones; Con los labios separados y una mirada bañada de placer…encima de él, el kazekage de la aldea…

----*---*---*---

Podía sentir el cuerpo del menor estremecerse. No era un impulso que quisiera controlar…era la necesidad. De sentirlo suyo, de ahogarse en un instante en el. De hacerlo sentir suyo de una manera u otra.

Y aun así, aun así... no podía sentir su propia esencia enloquecer, escucharle gemir, perderse, ahogarse…

Las personas como ellos eran incomprensibles para tantos, pero solo ellos podían entender una vida así… a pesar de ello, aprendió a admirar de una forma u otra al rubio. Después de todo no cualquiera tiene la fortaleza de entrar al infierno y salir pensando en el cielo…

.-"Gaara…ah"-.

Sonrió suavemente, casi impersistible entre las carisias y los besos. Labios salados y dulces, engañándose, seduciéndose jugando entre ellos, buscando una pelea entre la dominación y la sumisión resistente, un capricho que se pierde. Sextos sentidos que comenzaron a encenderse sin control alguno. Dejar una emoción fluir no era algo que acostumbrara pero la necesidad de hacerlo le dominaba, aquella voz gimiendo, la piel estremeciéndose, temblando…derritiéndose entre sus manos. El sabor de su boca. Contrastes. La sensación placentera y que le tornaba aun mas hambriento, podía sentirlo cada movimiento, cada rose, podía escucharlo, cada palabra, cada susurro, cada deseo…cada pensamiento.

Y entre mas despiertan sus sentidos, mas nace la desesperación de enloquecer, de fundirse en el infinito hasta perderse… Aun cuando entre las nubladas emociones ambos olvidaran aquellos demonios que habitaban sus almas y se entraban desesperados por alimentarse…

Pero en aquel instante devorarle era lo más semejante a una idea coherente y eso en realidad, estaba muy lejos de serlo.

---*---*---*---

Su mente se encontraba nublada, su cuerpo se estremecía, su control había desaparecido. Habían entrado de forma acelerada a la casa que suponía le pertenecía al otro. Y de un momento a otro las cosas subieron de nivel…

Sentir su tacto, las miradas, cada rose…erizando su piel, despertando sus instintos, se aferró a los hombros del pelirrojo, enloqueciendo y gimiendo sin poder controlarlo. Era una desesperada forma de hacer fluir aquellas descargas eléctricas que circulaban entre sus cuerpos. Podía sentirlo, no quería que parara, quería enloquecer…

Siempre lo había amado… siempre se había sentido identificado, protegido, y a la vez la sensación impetuosa de cuidarle y aun así…no podía sentirse tranquilo, al menos no hasta ser poseído, cualquier recuerdo de amante pasado se borro de su cabeza, solo quería perderse en esos ojos aqua. Sentir que la vida iniciaba y terminaba en aquel cuerpo, lo enloquecía, no podía detenerse…

Ya era demasiado tarde… No podía pelear contra su naturaleza.

.-"Ah….ah….ah…¡Gaara!"-.

---*---*---*---*

Sus ojos no se desprendían de aquella escena. Se sentía como un pervertido pero necesitaba… tocarlo.

Sin darse cuenta se apoyo ligeramente en la puerta, la cual rechino, maldijo su suerte. ¿Ha qué punto lo llevaba esto que olvido su propia técnica?

----*---*----*---

.-"¿Qué demonios haces aquí Uchiha?"-.

.-"Sasuke…"-.

Ambos observaban al pelinegro, quien sonrió de una manera sarcástica ante tales muestras de asombros. Estaban demasiado absorbidos por sus sentidos que jamás notaron el chacra de aquel ninja.

.-"Lárgate"-.

No diría otra cosa, estaba irritado, le habían interrumpido y a decir verdad, peor interrupción no pudo tener. Podía saberlo, podía sentirlo… el deseo que tenia hacía Naruto, la ambición. Las enfermas ganas de dominarlo y humillarlo. Pero no sería así. Había esperado casi un año un jodido año que tardo una eternidad. La furia aplacaba su excitación y el cuerpo nervioso entre sus brazos la aumentaban en una paradoja pelea entre los sentidos.

Una sonrisa sarcástica creció en aquel rostro.

.-"Oblígame"-.

El suelo tembló y los pies de Sasuke se rodearon de arena…

.-"Gaara, basta"-.

La voz del rubio sonó algo nerviosa, mientras observaba la escena. Se sentía acorralado, nervioso. Lo que estaba sucediendo no era algo que tenía estimado. Sabía que al venir a la aldea oculta de la arena, se toparía con Gaara…en realidad esa era la verdadera razón que le hizo venir. Kakashi bien pudo haber ido solo… pero toparse a Sasuke, era algo que no esperaba… Después de todo, el los había abandonado –lo había- para irse con Orochimaru.

.-"¿Quieres que vuelva a darte una paliza Uchiha? Porque fácilmente puedo hacerlo…pedazo de imbécil."-.

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del aludido.

.-"Quiero verte intentándolo"-.

El suelo retumbó y los brazos del rubio se apresaron a la cadera del Kazekage, quien pareció detenerse al instante, observando con unos ojos amenazadores al auto proclamado vengador. Ese mocoso no era otra cosa mas que un maldito idiota que se había auto-condenado, que no sabía nada de la vida y se sentía un experto.

.-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-.

Su voz salió firme a pesar de lo que se podía esperar, su figura parecía temblorosa. Era complicado de entender cuál era la verdadera relación entre aquellos ex – compañeros de equipo. Era sabido que durante un momento cuando eran mas jóvenes fueron pareja, pero la relación no duro mucho, las ansias de venganza de Sasuke eran mucho mas importante que el rubio…

.-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia….vine a arreglar asuntos pendientes, pero veo que me encontré algo más interesante"-.

Una risa sádica resonó en el cuarto.

.-"¿Y deberíamos de temerte? ¿Acaso Orochimaru te volvió un completo imbécil?"-.

El aludido gruñó.

.-"¡Basta!"-.

La voz del rubio los interrumpió había una mirada extraña en el, una especie de coraje inundándole y sin darse cuenta…

Se veía condenadamente irresistible.

Los otros dos se observaron y unas sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros. Quizás había una forma en que ambos pudieran poseer al rubio, una forma en que les perteneciera. Aun cuando sabían que al final de la batalla solo uno le tendría. La locura corrió, baño sus sentidos y empañados por la lujuria no hicieron nada más que seguir los actos para saciarla. Desencadenando una serie de sucesos que no pararían…

---*---*---*Continuara*---*---*----

Ok, este fanfic estaba originalmente planeado para un one-shot pero, como no se a k horas termino la segunda parte y es la buena, pues preferí separarlo, …amor te prometi regalarte lo que pediste asi que, aquí ando, distorsionando el anime , ne? –risa- ok… sean compasivs, soy amateur en este fandom! owoU… Te adoooroooooooooo!!!

Dejen criticas…. I me voeee por k ando haciendo la segunda parte!!... besos …

Sao

Lets duel


End file.
